Odio Amarte
by lvms01
Summary: Aún me cuesta creer que hace dos años te marchaste a Suna para vivir con tu pareja. Siendo honesta, no sé cuándo va a terminar todo esto. Pensé que el tiempo se iba a llevar lo que siento por ti, pero que equivocada estuve. Por un mundo con más Shikaino
1. Ino

Buenas, nuevamente me encuentro por aquí con otra historia de Shikaino, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solamente los tomo prestados.

* * *

 **Odio Amarte**

Es increíble como el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, hace dos años que te marchaste a Suna para vivir con tu pareja, de tan solo pensar en su nombre me genera repulsión, por lo tanto, evito mencionarla. De haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti antes, simplemente bloqueé a mi corazón y no vi la verdad hasta que fue muy tarde. Jamás pensé que te extrañaría tanto, como lo estoy haciendo desde el momento de tu partida, en donde noté lo mucho que te necesito. Siendo honesta, no sé cuándo va a terminar todo esto, en ocasiones cierro mis ojos y me imagino tus labios sobre los míos, pero al abrirlos mi realidad es otra, tus besos son para ella.

Aún recuerdo aquellos días en los que te veía paseando por las calles de la aldea con tu novia, realmente moría de celos al verte y cada acto de amor que se dedicaban dolía, pero al estar cerca de ustedes solamente fingía una sonrisa y me mostraba alegre para que pensaras que estaba feliz por ti. Desde entonces, notaba la forma en que la observabas, como si ella fuese la única mujer que has visto en tu vida, mientras yo moría lentamente.

Mi reacción ante tu partida ha sido tal, que hace unos meses terminé mi relación con Sai. Traté de superarte y seguir con mi vida, pensando cada día que ese hombre era el indicado para mí, pero me engañaba una y otra vez. No era justo que, en mi intento de olvidarte, lastimara a alguien más.

Todos se sorprendieron por esa noticia y en más de una ocasión me trataron de convencer que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarlo, pero no tenía caso estar con alguien al cual no amas con todo tu corazón. Y claro que lo quise, al punto de pensar por momentos en pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Aunque todas estas "ilusiones" se borraron cuando comencé a notar que mis sentimientos por ti no eran precisamente de amistad.

Al principio nos escribíamos a menudo, pero poco a poco nos dejamos de hablar. Esto me genera una sensación agridulce ya que, por un lado, no tengo que leer sobre tu relación perfecta con ella, pero es triste sentir que te has olvidado de mí, como si todas las cosas que vivimos juntos, todas las misiones que realizamos, nuestra amistad de toda una vida, nunca hubiese existido. Con eso concluyo que estás tan feliz que ni recuerdas a las personas que estuvieron contigo mucho antes que ella.

Últimamente, me he enterado un poco de ti por Chouji, con el cual aún has mantenido algo de contacto. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento y en realidad no me atrevo a decirle, así que trato de mantener mi mejor ánimo cuando lo escucho nombrarte. No quiero que se sienta mal por mí, no me gusta que la gente me tenga lastima. Suficiente tengo con Sakura, que un día me insistió tanto en que le dijera qué me pasaba, parecía que el espíritu de Naruto se había apoderado de ella, hasta que me cansé y le dije. No la culpo, ella me conoce mejor que nadie y no puedo ocultarle nada.

Pensé que el tiempo se iba a llevar lo que siento por ti, pero que equivocada estuve. Ahora simplemente distraigo mi mente, trabajando en la floristería, en el hospital, pido horas extras de ser necesario, me voy de misiones, me reúno con las chicas. Trato de animarme y convencerme que los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti no existen, aunque todavía sigan latentes. A decir verdad, hago cualquier cosa con tal de no divagar entre mis pensamientos, pero en ocasiones como hoy, que el día está lluvioso y gris, que la gente se mantiene en sus casas para evitar agarrar un resfrío, no puedo evitarlo.

Miro hacia la ventana con cara de fastidio y molestia mientras me tomo una taza de té. En serio detesto estos días, siento que me estanco en mi problemática situación. De seguro él la etiquetaría de esa manera y creo que es la más acertada. Me tomo el último sorbo de té, poso mi brazo en la mesa y sostengo mi cabeza con la mano. Esta vez, por mi cabeza solo pasa una cosa con respecto a toda esta situación.

\- Odio amarte.

* * *

Si les gustó, dejen review y fav.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Shikamaru

**Nuevamente por aquí.**

 **Lamento haberme desaparecido, he estado ocupada.**

 **No me siento del todo satisfecha con este capítulo, no he estado muy inspirada últimamente. Aún así, espero que les guste y disfruten de esta corta lectura.**

 **Cabe destacar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Hoy ya son dos años desde que estoy en Suna. Aún no me acostumbro al clima de aquí, el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, la brisa caliente y no se visualiza ni una nube en el cielo. Extraño mi aldea, debí insistirle a Temari que se fuera a vivir para allá. Extraño a mis amigos, aquí la gente es indiferente y prácticamente mis amistades se resumen a mis cuñados. Desde que estoy aquí siento que he cambiado, mi vida se volvió monótona a tal punto que pareciera que ando en automático. Los días pasan y no tienen nada de especial, de estar en Konoha seguramente me reiría de alguna de las ocurrencias de Naruto, disfrutaría de una fresca tarde acostado en el pasto viendo las nubes con Chouji, degustaría un delicioso almuerzo acompañado de mi equipo después de un arduo entrenamiento, escucharía los gritos de mi problemática compañera de equipo… Ino.

Si tan solo pudiera sacarme ese nombre de la cabeza, me arrepiento todos los días de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo que siento. En mis momentos de calma, no dejo de preguntarme si me extraña como yo la extraño, porque no dejo de pensar en su voz, en su hermosa sonrisa, en su larga cabellera, en sus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, en el aroma a flores que desprende.

Cobarde. Esa palabra me la repito cada vez que me acuerdo de esa problemática mujer. Sé que, si ella fuera yo, no hubiese dudado en expresar sus sentimientos y si yo fuera ella, no me hubiese dejado ir, pero decidí no decir nada para no herirme, para no perder su amistad. Siempre pienso que, de haber expresado mis sentimientos, ¿Dónde estaríamos en este preciso instante?

A pesar de no haberlo dicho directamente, creo que dejé señales suficientes como para que se diera cuenta. No sé si no las notó o simplemente decidió ignorarlas. Traté de acercarme, de mostrar interés, de estar ahí para ella, pero parece no haber sido suficiente o ni siquiera le importó. Ahora que me encuentro aquí, no consigo las palabras para escribir al menos una carta, para comunicarme con ella. A veces me imagino que debe sentirse dolida por haber perdido contacto, porque las últimas cartas que recibí, ni siquiera supe qué responder. Dolía leer cómo la pasaba de maravilla con Sai y lo encantador que era.

Lo poco que me he enterado ha sido por Chouji, quien trata de ponerme al día con los acontecimientos que suceden en la aldea. Me impresionó cuando en una de sus tantas cartas decía que Ino se había separado de Sai, más no explicó el motivo, ni siquiera él lo sabe. Me pregunté en más de una ocasión ¿Por qué terminó con él? Si ella siempre me describía una relación perfecta…

\- Shikamaru, voy a la oficina del Kazekage y luego compraré unas cosas. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó la rubia. - ¿Shikamaru? – se acercó para tocar su hombro.

\- Dime – respondí asombrado. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando entró Temari a la habitación. Me senté en la cama esperando a que hablara nuevamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta preocupada la mujer.

\- Si problemática.

\- Bueno… Nos vemos ahora entonces. – se acerca para darme un beso en los labios y se retiró.

Nuevamente me acuesto en la cama y en esta ocasión pienso en Temari. No es justo que juegue con ella de esta manera. La quiero mucho, pero jamás va a ser ella y por mucho que trate de seguir con mi vida, por más que trate de olvidar a Ino, parece que se atora aún más en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan problemática? Incluso cuando está lejos y tengo tiempo sin hablar con ella, sigue estando presente. En más de una ocasión he pensado en terminar mi relación con Temari, no quiero herirla y no quiero seguir engañándome, pero me hace sentir bien y nuevamente traiciono a mi corazón. Sueno algo egoísta, lo sé y sin embargo sigo dejando que pase el tiempo, para ver si algún día cambian mis sentimientos.

¡Agh! ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas? ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan problemático? Si tan solo tuviera una señal para saber qué hacer y dejar de gastar energía pensando en estas cosas. Definitivamente, de nada me sirve tener un gran coeficiente intelectual porque cuando se trata de amor, soy un completo desastre.

\- Esto es demasiado problemático.

* * *

 **Si les gustó dejen Review y fav.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
